


Field Trip to the Kittens

by anglesandbluecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Field Trip, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Teacher Dean Winchester, Third Grade Teacher, humane society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglesandbluecats/pseuds/anglesandbluecats
Summary: Dean is planning on taking his third grade class on a field trip he knows his boyfriend would love to join. Domestic fluff and a trip to the local humane society where a certain little fluff ball catches Dean's attention





	Field Trip to the Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I just love kittens and domestic fluff :) Enjoy! Comments are always loved so let me know what you think!

Dean unlocks the front door of his apartment after a long day at work. He loves his job, really, he does, but being an elementary school teacher is exhausting. His class of 24 third graders definitely know how to keep him busy. The last Friday of the month is always the hardest since its tradition to have a craft day. It just so happens to be the last Friday of the month so after the extra hour spent cleaning up his classroom he wants nothing more than to flop onto the couch with a nice cold beer in his hand. Which is exactly what he plans to do until he sees the couch is already taken by a sleeping mop of dark hair. Dean can’t help the fond smile that makes its way to his face. Quietly he sets his keys down in the bowl by the door and shrugs off his jacket to hang up. He then walks into the kitchen to grab his beer before walking back to the couch. Without any warning he sits down firmly on the sleeping man.

“Oof…” The sleepy grumble makes Dean chuckle as he looks down and is greeted with an icy glare.

“Hey babe, how’s it going?” Dean asks with a smirk on his lips. The blue-eyed man rolls his eyes and promptly shoves Dean off of him before sitting up on one side of the couch, allowing Dean to sit down again. Instantly the other man worms his way under Dean’s arm with a content sigh.

“It was going well until that very rude awakening,” Cas mumbles. Dean can’t help the light chuckle. “How was your day? You’re home later than normal.”

“Last Friday of the month.”

“Ah craft day. What did you have the little ones do this month?” 

“The worst decision of my entire life,” Dean says rubbing his free hand down his face before taking a sip of his beer. “Glitter.”

Cas sits up and looks at him with an amused expression on his face, knowing just how much Dean hates all things glitter. His blue eyes drift up to Dean’s hair and his smile grows, slowly he reaches a hand up and ruffles Dean’s hair causing a shower of glitter to fall in front of his face.

“God damnit,” Dean grumbles before finishing his beer. He then stands up and heads to their room for a much-needed shower. Quickly he strips down and starts the water before stepping under the warm spray. While he’s scrubbing the god-awful glitter from his hair he hears his boyfriend walk into the bathroom.

“What do you want for dinner tonight, Dean?” Cas asks sounding more awake.

“Pizza. Been craving it all day.”

“Sounds good. I’ll go call in our order,” before Cas is out the door Dean calls out to get his attention. “Yes Dean, I know, no pineapple on the pizza.” 

Dean smiles to himself and finishes his shower. He changes into a comfy pair of sweats and an old Led Zeppelin shirt before making his way out to the living area. Cas is standing at the kitchen counter with the phone to his ear placing their order. Dean walks up behind him and loops his arms around the slightly short mans waist, nuzzling into the side of his neck. Cas lets his head fall back to rest on Dean’s shoulder as he finishes the call with the pizza place. A content sigh sounds through the room and Dean’s not entirely sure which one of them it came from.

“Hey so I have a favor to ask of you,” Dean mumbles as he presses a kiss to Cas’ neck.

“Yeah? What would that be?” Castiel replies.

“I’m taking the kids on a field trip in two weeks and need another chaperon. I was hoping you would want to go?”

“That depends. Where are you taking them?” 

Dean smiles before replying, “The humane society.” Instantly Cas straightens out and turns to face him with one of the brightest smiles on his face. Dean’s heart skips a beat at the sight.

“Yes! I’d love to go with you,” Cas exclaims excitedly. Dean laughs then quickly kisses the other man. They stay like that, pressed together, lips locked, until a knock on their door interrupts them. With a small grumble the two men break apart before Dean goes to answer the door. A couple minutes later he returns with pizza box in hand. They spend the rest of the night sitting on the couch with their pizza and beers watching reruns of Dr.Sexy.

Two weeks later the two men find themselves packed on to a bus with 24 eight-year olds and Dean’s teacher assistant, and friend, Charlie. The fiery red head is a major help in his class and the two became very good friends the first couple weeks of the school year. Its not the first field trip either of them has been on with Dean which always a plus since he knows he won’t have to worry about the kids in their care. The plan is to split off into three groups once they get to the humane society. One group will go see the dogs, one to the cats, and one to the behind the scenes area. Luckily none of his kids are allergic to any of the animals and he is only slightly allergic to cats. As long as none of them scratch him he should have no problem. Before he knows it, they’ve arrived, and he can already tell how excited the kids are to see the animals.

They pile off the bus and easily separate into groups. Each adult has eight kids under their supervision which might be difficult with how amped up all of the kids are, but Dean thinks they’ll all be ok. Three of the humane society workers come out to meet them. They introduce themselves and tell the kids what they will be doing for the day. After all the logistics are done the fun part begins. Cas’ group has the dogs first, Charlie has behind the scenes and Dean has the cats. They all follow their leader to their area and to Dean’s great relief the kids have settled a little bit. When they reach the cat area Dean can see several cages with adult cats meowing at them for attention. There are five other smaller rooms with cats or kittens roaming around and relaxing. 

Their guide, Lauren, takes out a light-colored cat from one of the cages and has the kids gather around her. She explains the process the cats go through at the shelter. Most of the kids pay attention, but some are distracted by the other cats. After about a ten-minute period of Lauren talking and answering the kids question she allows them to enter the small rooms to play with the cats. Dean can’t help the smile on his face when he sees a couple of his girls sitting on the floor with the kittens letting them crawl all over them. One of the boys finds an extremely over weight cat in one of the cages and thinks it’s the greatest thing ever. Lauren helps some of them learn how to properly hold a cat and which toys they like best. They get twenty minutes to play around before moving to the dog area.

As they walk past the cages some of the dogs bark at the group and in the small area its quite loud. Some of the girls get scared and stop in their tracks. Dean gently takes their hands and leads them past allowing them to cower near him. He expected this since it happens every year. They meet up with Andrew in a quieter side room with two dogs waiting for them. Dean knows the shelter picks their two calmest and friendliest dogs for this field trip which he apricates way more than he can express. The last thing he needs is for one of his kids to get bit or too scared and then tell their parents later which results in angry phone calls to Dean. Andrew is really good with the kids and talks to them excitedly about what he does at the shelter. He spends all his time training the dogs to give them a better chance of being adopted in the future. Andrew introduces the two dogs in the room, an English bulldog and a border collie. The bulldog looks like he wants to just continue sleeping on his bed but when the kids go over he perks up a little at all the attention. The border collie has more energy and runs around the kids wanting to play. She’s gentle with them and seems to love the attention as well. Dean can’t help but smile at how happy his kids are. When their half hour is up the kids complain a little, not wanting to leave the dogs.

Eventually they make their way to the employee section where they meet up with Julie. She takes them through what the shelter has to offer for the animals. Julie talks about volunteering there and how the kids could come back and help out if their parents come with them which gets the kids excited again. She tells them about fostering kittens or puppies until they’re old enough to be adopted and the adoption process. They finish by helping her prepare some food for the cats and dogs. Dean can see some of them getting tired and dragging along. Luckily, it’s a short field trip and they’ll be back at the school within an hour. They start to wrap up and meet back in the lobby where they see Charlie’s group leaving the dog area to meet them. Cas’ group is still missing so Dean leaves the kids in the care of Charlie and Julie to go fetch the others. 

The sight that greets him when he walks in is enough to melt his heart. Cas is sitting in the kitten room with two of the girls with him. There’s a small gray ball of fluff curled up on Cas’ shoulder clearly sleeping and the happy smile on the other man’s face is enough to tell Dean how happy he is. Some of the other kids notice Dean and call to him to check out the cats they found. Cas looks up and meets Dean’s eyes with a fond smile on his face. Quickly Dean returns the smile and pays attention to his students before telling them its time to go. They all grumble but luckily don’t argue. Dean turns to help Cas to his feet but pauses as he sees the sad look on his face. The gray kitten is now in his hands looking at Cas who just stares back mumbling soft to the kitten trying to soothe it. Reluctantly he sets the kitten on a blanket and looks up to see Dean watching him. A smile quickly replaces the sad look and he takes Dean’s offered hand to stand up. Before they turn to go another kitten catches Dean eye. Sitting next to the gray one Cas just had is a jet-black kitten with bright blue eyes. It stares right at Dean and tilts its head just slightly to the side that causes Dean’s stomach to flip. The head tilt and blue eyes reminds him so much of when his boyfriend tilts his head in confusion or concentration. Dean blinks a few times before turning his attention back to Cas. 

Together they walk to the lobby and herd the kids back to the bus. Dean almost boards before an idea comes to him. He gives the others a ‘be right back’ look before jogging back into the lobby. Luckily, he finds Lauren behind the counter. A couple minutes later he walks out the door with a smile on his face and a jump in his step. Cas gives him a questioning glance when he boards the bus, but Dean just waves it off coming up with some lie of saying thank you or whatever. Luckily Cas accepts it and they head back to the school. When they arrive it’s the end of the school day, so parents sit in the parking lot waiting for their kids. As soon as they unload kids are running to their parents talking excitedly about all the animals they saw. Some of the parents send Dean a mild glare and he just smiles back knowing his students are asking to adopt a dog or cat. Every year he gets a few calls from angry parents saying their kids hate them now because they won’t go adopt the cute dog they saw. Also, every year at least one of his student’s families do go and adopt a new pet. Its part of the reason why the shelter keeps having them back. That and they always get a few more volunteers to help out.

Sadly, Dean still has some work to do before he can head home so with a quick goodbye to Cas, him and Charlie head back to the class room. Less than an hour later he says his goodbyes to Charlie as they walk out to their cars. Dean can’t wait to get home, but first he has a stop to make along the way. Another hour later Dean is unlocking the door and walking into a quite apartment. He knows Cas is home though, so he calls out.

“Honey! I’m home.”

Cas comes out of the bedroom rolling his eyes at Dean’s antics, but quickly freezes when he sees the box in his hands. “Dean. What is that?”

Dean smiles and holds the box out carefully, “Come over here and have a look for yourself.”

Hesitating slightly Cas walks over and take the box from Dean. He moves to sit on the couch while Dean hangs up his jacket. Dean knows the moment when the box is open because a loud gasp sounds through the room. He turns and makes his way to stand across from Cas. When the other man looks up Dean can see his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears that refuse to fall.

“Dean what is this?” He asks hesitantly.

“What does it look like?”

“Did you…” Cas trails off looking at Dean with so much hope that all he can do is just nod his head. “You seriously did this?”

Dean can’t help the small chuckle and gives his boyfriend a fond smile, “I did. I saw you in there and I couldn’t help myself.”

Cas reaches into the box and pulls out the small gray kitten. He brings it to his face and smiles widely before reaching back into the box. This time he gently pulls out the jet-black kitten with matching blue eyes. He holds both the kittens in front of him with so much love showing on his face Dean knows he did the right thing. Dean reaches out and takes the box from Cas’ lap to allow more room for him to examine the kittens. With slightly shaky hands Dean reaches into his pocket without taking his eyes off Cas.

“Check out their names,” He says casually trying to keep his voice from shaking. Cas looks up at him before looking at the tags on each of the kittens. His expression changes from pure happiness to pure shock within seconds. Quickly blue eyes shoot up to meet green ones. Dean is kneeling on one knee holding out a much smaller box this time with a thin silver band resting in it. Words escape them in that moment as they both just stare at each other. 

Finally, Dean finds his voice, “What do you say Cas? Will you marry me?”

Cas gently places both kittens onto the couch before reaching out to grasps Dean’s face. Tears pool in his blue eyes again but this time they fall down his cheeks. A smile breaks out on his face as he nods his head and all Dean can do is mirror the expression.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes! Yes, yes of course,” Cas says, voice cracking slightly from the emotion. Dean gently grabs his left hand and slides the silver band onto his finger before pulling the other man into a sweet kiss. Eventually they break apart and rest their foreheads together. When Dean opens his eyes, he can see the black kitten watching them with the same head tilt and he can’t help the breathy laugh that escapes him. He pulls back from Cas and they both watch the kittens on the couch. Cas looks back at Dean with so much love in his expression that all he can do is stare.

“Thank you,” Cas whispers quietly. 

Dean smiles and kisses him gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Later that night when the two of them are laying in their bed. Cas’ head resting on Dean’s chest while Dean’s arm is wrapped around him. The two kittens find their way to the bed as well. The black kitten immediately finds a place on Dean’s chest to lay down while the gray one moves to Cas’ pillow. A happy content smile forms on Dean’s face as he takes in the scene. He’s not sure he has ever been this happy. The love of his life has just agreed to marry him, and they now have two adorable kittens in their care. Yeah life is pretty great for the teacher.


End file.
